


Never Again!

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [4]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Kidnapping, Missing, This Is The Taste Of Hell, Torture, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny is playing with his favorite toys, but Tony says he has a better idea on how the child can spend his precious time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again!

**[FluffyBird]**

Hearing the simple tick tock of the living room clock, Manny smiled lightly and sat on the carpet. He started playing with his toy cars, making quiet sound effects, not wanting to disturb Harry, who had fell asleep in his green chair. Manny made his blue car and green car crash together, making him giggle lightly. He grinned and made them go back to driving around as if the collision never happened. He then felt like something was suddenly missing. Manny looked around the silent room. That’s what it was, the room was silent besides Manny’s giggles and the cars slightly squeaky wheels. Manny looked up at the clock, but it was nowhere to be seen. Manny was confused now, looking around. He then gasped, seeing a tall blue skinned man standing near the napping Harry. Tony smiled at Manny and walked over slowly to him. Manny felt uneasy about this man. Tony kneeled infront of him, asking,

“Manny, do you think that playing with those cars is a good thing to spend your time on?”

Manny looked down at the cars in his hands and then back up at Tony.  
“I-I don’t know, it’s fun…”

Tony shook his head, looking disappointed. It wasn’t a good thing to spend his time on. Manny looked saddened by the stranger's reaction. The afternoon sunshine was beaming through the windows, which showed the healthy outside setting. Manny watched as Tony sighed and said,

“A nice walk would be better.”

Manny looked outside. That seemed fun, and he could exercise! Manny smiled and nodded, getting up. He had to be quiet though because Harry was sleeping. He knew that Harry wouldn’t like him going out by himself, but he didn’t want to be rude and wake him. Tony headed to the door with Manny, opening it and walking out to the sunny outside. Manny smiled and looked around, hopping off of the porch. Tony followed, staying silent, looking around for a passerby. The countryside was empty, and Harry and Robin were inside. This was the perfect time. Manny gasped as he was suddenly snatched from behind, lifted up. He was barely able to let out a scream as he was taken away from his family.

-1 Week Later-

Harry and Robin hadn’t slept in days, wanting to find their son. They had called the cops and they were still searching, Harry and Robin running around town for a good five hours. Everytime the phone rang they would practically spring onto the phone, only to be told that they hadn’t found a single trace of the child. But now the phone rang once more, and like always, Harry and Robin bolted to it. Harry answered and said,

“H-Have you found anything!?”

“We found him, but-”

Harry wasn’t listening and said,

“Where the fuck is our child?!”

“In the forest but-!”

Harry hung up and said,

“Robin they found him in the forest!” As they ran out.

They made it there in minutes, panting as they ran to the police cars that were flashing blue and red lights. Harry then noticed the yellow caution tape and instantly, his heart sank. Manny was found in a tree, sitting on a branch. He had blood dripping from his mouth, a big heart cut into his chest, bleeding through this clothes. He had a dagger in his young heart, blood streaming. Robin screamed at the sight. They were standing in a puddle of blood. Manny’s blood.  Harry instantly held Robin close, tearing up. Robin sobbed into Harry’s chest as he dragged him away from the puddle. Harry cried and tried not to look at Manny’s corpse as officers tried to get them away. But they refused to leave this dead, rotting child. Their child. Tears were streaming down their cheeks and lips. Did this taste like hell? Harry shook as he cried,

“Please forgive me.”

Robin sobbed harder, holding onto the front of his shirt. There was no way to help this, or help Manny. They had failed, they lost their everything in a sick twist of fate. It hurted. This Hurts.

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
